1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to tampon pledgets. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tampon pledgets that exhibit increased bypass leakage protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Both in-vivo and in-vitro testing has shown that current tampon pledgets do not protect well against bypass leakage. In-vivo testing shows that the typical woman places the tampon pledget too deep into the vaginal canal and is not optimally placed to absorb fluid. In-vitro testing confirms that tampon pledget expansion is not optimal. With both of these insights, it is known that there is a propensity for the tampon pledgets to leak prematurely, i.e., bypass leakage.
There have been many attempts in the prior art to address bypass leakage. Examples include providing a tampon pledget with various pre-expanded, compressed shapes designed to conform to a user's anatomy upon insertion into the vagina. One particular drawback with the tampon pledget having a pre-expanded shape is that it may be difficult to house the pre-shaped pledget in a typical cylindrical applicator barrel due to its shape. Also, once housed in the applicator, the tampon pledget having the pre-expanded shape may exert additional forces on the walls of the applicator barrel due to its shape, which in turn could cause excess friction during expulsion, requiring additional force to expel the tampon pledget from the applicator. The required additional force could make use of the applicator difficult, and in some cases actually cause deformation of the applicator, making its use extremely difficult.
Therefore, there remains a need in the tampon art for a tampon pledget that mitigates or all together prevents bypass leakage, while also avoiding the drawbacks associate with the prior art. The present disclosure meets this need.